Amen King
Prince Ghast (Code name: Entity A.M.E.N.) is the main character in the series. He is a character of the YouTuber of the same account name, Amen. Appearance Prince is almost entirely made of stainless metal, similar to normal robots. His arms and legs are bendy, but has limits. He wears a pair of white gloves with pointy fingers, and a pair of metal boots which is rather cylindrical than foot-shaped. His torso has three segments: Pelvis, spine, and chest, akin to a human being. He appears to be left-handed, which makes him appear more sinister. He has four pairs of fingers like cartoon characters, even though he is humanoid. Prince originally had a hook replacing his left hand. This was removed because Amen is left-handed. His head is shaded by his ashed cloak. His left eye is damaged, and only appears as a glass ball filled with blood. His eyes can glow entirely red. He also has sharp teeth, unlike normal humanoid robots. Moreover, he can open and close his mouth like a real human, despite being made of metal. However, he can only make a wide open mouth and a toothy grin. On his cloak lies a purple locket with a yellow gem that turns dark red depending on Prince's mood. Prince Ghast is around 5'4 ft in height. After a virus attack, Prince returns in a different appearance. His mouth has more flexes and works almost like a human's mouth. His cloak is more cloth-like, and he can be unhooded, revealing his short hair with some white ones. His left eye can function and be sealed. He also has more fingers; up to five pairs, similar to humans. As seen in his first teaser, he has an A mark on each glove, which stands for Amen. He said on Discord that he has chains in his arms that are connected to his gloves. He uses these to blast his glove to somewhere unreachable. He can also use them in a combat. On February 4, 2018, Prince has been updated with a version that uses images to display his mouth. Despite being formerly a human, Prince Ghast lacks a tongue, thus costing his ability to speak properly. Personality Prince is a robotic human with complicating personalities, though he calls himself a gloomy type of character. He used to be a human, but later became a robot after entering a machine called The Roboticizer. He was supposed to be dead, but his soul was unable to leave the body, which keeps Prince alive. The Puppet gave Prince a paranormal ability, like levitating and teleportation. After becoming a robot, he became... emotionless. He can only feel pain, anger, sadness, and fear. He, however, regains his feelings as time passes. Despite being a robot, he is more human than a machine. He moves and walks like a man. He acts and reacts like a teenager. He can also get sickness and bleed like many creatures do. He even breathes and eats human food. Prince doesn't use his voice (played by Amen) often, because using his voice hurts sometimes. When he does, his voice is mostly monotone, as if he's being sarcastic. He likes doing music. His favorite musical instrument is keyboard, like a piano; He even plays a keytar, which is a combination of a keyboard and a guitar. This is because a keytar can be carried easily. Despite his deadly appearance, Prince is not bad enough to be a villiain. This is due to his religion when he was a human, leading him to the truth on what is right and wrong. He can be considered as a semi-antagonist. Prince mostly gets distracted too easily, preventing him from doing his daily activities. This is also referred to Amen, who is always distracted from animating and modelling. Like Amen, Prince likes making lame puns. Likewise, he has problems with internet jokes, mostly taking them seriously. Abilities, Strength and Weakness Physical *Prince Ghast has sharp eyes that can see a whole screen of a computer or a television. However, he sometimes is far-sighted. **In some certain emotions, his eyes change color: ***Blood red (completely): Insane ***Sky blue: Timid ***Lime green: Jealousy ***Golden yellow: Terrified *Prince Ghast has great hearings, but cannot handle loud noise. When he hears one, he covers his "unseen" ears, and screams. *Despite being left-handed, his left arm is slightly shorter than his right arm. **Same goes for his left leg. *Although he no longer has bones, his metal skin sometimes act like one. **He mostly has backache, which is similar to Amen. *Prince becomes dangerous during an eclipse (Solar or Lunar). Since an eclipse occurs very rarely, Prince is not always dangerous. *Prince's only weapon is his metal gloves, which he uses to scoop his opponent. Food and drinks Besides eating human food, he can be very choosy: *Eating too much oily food makes him sick. *The only vegetables he eats are potatoes, and sometimes carrots. **He likes french fries with extra salt. **He prefers potato chips with spices. **He eats wedges with cheese and mayo; Like the one served at Kentucky Fried Chicken. **He can eat carrots easily when they're as soft as potatoes. *He likes spicy fried chicken. *His only favorite fish is fried tilapia (sometimes spiced) and canned sardine. *He is allergic to mushrooms. This causes skin reactions. *He likes peanuts, packed or fried. *He hates cotton candy. *Due to his religion, he doesn't eat food that are made of pigs. Prince happens to drink a lot, similar to Amen: * He likes milk, cocoa, and some common juice, like orange. * He sometimes drinks in an inappropriate moment. Fears Even the scariest character has fears. These fears are based on Amen's: *Living dolls: Amen had a bad past with a doll back in his childhood. This is why Prince Ghast was made to be secretly afraid of Reena. *Clowns: Take a look on the white make-ups and the big red nose... No wonder he doesn't like Ennard. *Pests: Amen has a slight fear of pests. These include roaches and rodents. *Death: Amen fears death the most. He becomes paranoid, seeing death wherever he goes, even in an empty space. This explains why he purposely misses his prey when attacking. *God: Believing in God, Amen knows it is only He who needs to be feared. Relationship Circus Baby Circus Baby is Prince's girlfriend, and his number one favorite character from her game series. They know each other more than anyone else does. Similar to Prince, she is also rebuild after the virus attack. Besides her appearance, she gains a little dark spot in her heart, making her a semi-protagonist. She also has the same teenager personality like Prince. Despite being lovers, they don't kiss. This is because that don't want to get too close to each other. Bendy Devil Bendy is Prince's best friend, and his only favorite character from his show and game series. This little devil likes causing troubles as much as Prince. Funtime Foxy/Mangle Mangle is Prince's partner, and his second favorite character from her game series. Prince calls her Vicky. The Puppet The Puppet is Prince's life savior. He knows how to free Prince's soul from the body, but refuses to do so because Prince is enjoying his new life. JayJay JayJay is a girl that Prince takes care of when her brother Balloon Boy has to go somewhere by himself. JayJay likes her babysitter, but not as much as she loves her brother. Plushtrap Plushtrap is Prince's plush toy. Prince must defend himself from Plushtrap's murdering attempt. James The HedgeFox Although being good friends, Prince has some jilting with him. This is mostly because James likes to "ship" him, and has rivalry with Baby. Quotes * Classic scare from a ghost * I'm dead serious Trivia * His name is based on a Minecraft creature called Ghast. ** Adding to that, he is also ghastly like the creature. ** It is rumored that Prince's tear can heal, just like a ghast tear. This cannot be proven because he mostly cries blood. * His cloak is referred to Raven from Teen Titans GO!. * His limbs are actually metal hollow pipes. ** The limbs were supposed to be stretchy, but was scrapped due to the limit of his torso's room. * Being Amen's character, his religion is Muslim, unlike most other characters, who are Christians. ** Despite his religion, he rarely says God's name. ** He even says "Jesus Christ" in several ways, even though he knows that Jesus is a prophet, not a god. * Prince's tears are made of pure blood. ** Despite drinking a lot, his tears have never been made of water. * According to Amen, Prince's gloves can break through titanium, which is impossible since they're made of weak metal. ** This could be possible if Prince combines this with his speed of sound, since speed can effect strength and sharpness. * Prince is supposed to have few silver hair, similar to Amen. However, Amen can't model fur, and therefore his hair is made shiny instead. * Although he is left-handed, he sometimes uses his right hand. ** In his old jumpscare, he attacks with his right hand. This is later changed, as seen in the second trailer. *** In the trailer, there's an error when Prince's gem is yellow when performing his jumpscare. This has been fixed later on. **** Although, this error sometimes repeats itself in some occasions. *** His mouth becomes jagged when performing his jumpscare. * Although being a robot, he can still age like a human. ** His lost appearance has an appearance of a 15-year-old teenager. ** As of now, he has an appearance of an 18-year-old teenager. * Despite that he knows what's good or bad, he likes and dislikes the opposite. ** He likes devils, despite knowing that devils are Satan's followers, sent to make the mortals commit sins. ** He likes evil, but he knows it's bad. ** He likes darkness, which prevents him from seeing. *** Besides red, he also likes dark colors. ** He sometimes curses, despite he knows the meaning of the words. *** The first time he cursed, the words were censored. *** He's no longer cursing so often. * He is known to be a critic on arts and animations, similar to Amen. * It is said that Prince is partly feline, and possibly an ocelot. This is evidenced when he sometimes sleeps on his arms, when he combs his hair with wet comb, and the fact that he eats almost any kind of chicken. ** The only things that make him the opposite of a feline is that he is choosy with fish, and that he admires dog, including wolves. * Prince, back when he was a human, was born on British soil. However he learns American English, and thus effecting his accent. * Naturally, actors get lost with their roles of a character. Amen is no different when playing his role as Prince Ghast. * It is said that Prince lives in the past. This can be considered possible, because many things in his universe are considered "dead" to most people. ** This includes his Minecraft-based name and FNAF-based characters. ** The reason of this is because Amen wants to "revive the dead". * Prince is one of the only characters whose models are being sold on DeviantArt. ** Being a YouTuber's character, he is the most wanted character. Due to this, a free sale was made once. * Prince hates being made fun of. When this happens, he pays back.https://muhdaminshah.deviantart.com/status/10082406 - "Just so you know,... I hate sh**post." * Whenever he goes mad, he speaks Leet. Sometimes, he even gets a breakdown. * On Twitter, Amen revealed that Prince sleeps with a Circus Baby plush.https://twitter.com/Muhamma74110975/status/927478262309167105 - "**** you, Blitz! What do you think my character sleeps with?" * It is theorized that Prince is immune to hypnosis. This has yet been confirmed. * His chained gloves are referred to an old Nickelodeon series, El-Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. * Amen once asked himself why Prince Ghast has no tongue, and made a theory about it.https://prince-ghast.deviantart.com/status/13293724 - Amen's status update on DeviantArt Gallery The dark lord.png|Prince's first teaser First jumpscare.gif|Prince's jumpscare from the first trailer Princethe keytarist.png|Prince plays a keytar Me and my girl.png|Prince Ghast, with Circus Baby in the shadow Presents For You.png|Prince's last appearance before the virus attack Project- Amen.png|Prince's second teaser Me and Baby.png|Prince Ghast on stage with Baby No escape.png|Prince Ghast stares Bloody Tears.png|Prince cries blood Jumpscare new.gif|Prince's new jumpscare Jumpscare new (Beta).gif|Prince's jumpscare in the second trailer (note the yellow gem) Shadow and Light.png 18th Birthday.png|Prince unhooded during Amen's 18th birthday E-clips.png|Prince under the Solar Eclipse (Note the victim has been removed) Happy Independence Day.png|Prince celebrating Independence Day HedgeFox's Nightmare.png|Prince Ghast in James's nightmare, killing him Fourth Wall Breaker.png|Prince Ghast breaks the Fourth Wall Amen and Baby in romance.png|A drawing of Prince and Baby dancing in a snowy night Tearing Ghast (and Tattletail).png|A drawing of Prince Ghast and Tattletail (Note that Prince is literally feeling blue) My Little Horror Story.png|Amen after being roboticized (this is how Prince Ghast was born) References Sources https://www.youtube.com/PrinceGhast - YouTube https://muhdaminshah.deviantart.com/ - DeviantArt https://twitter.com/Prince_Ghast - Twitter https://discord.gg/aXVb6sc - DiscordCategory:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:YouTubers Category:Animators Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Category:Tattletail